


speak now

by overcastphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastphan/pseuds/overcastphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Dan isn't the type of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak now

Phil stood outside the church he always pictured himself getting married in. He always imagined the day down to the smallest detail and how he'd see Dan, smiling and teary eyed, at the end of the aisle waiting for him to take the first step into forever.

But, this was only Dan's special day, and he was sharing it with Megan. Phil should have expected it considering they had been dating for years now. He always had that bit of hope constantly nagging at the back of his mind. He had hoped that one day, Dan would have realized he actually didn't have feelings for Megan, but rather had them for Phil. That dream was completely demolished the night he came home with an engagement ring on his finger.

-

"Phiiiiil?" Dan's voice called out after closing the front door and making his way into the lounge.

Phil says nothing but grunts as he stuffs his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"I may have done something drastic."

"What did you do this time?" Phil asks as he looks over to his best friend who looks to be a mixture of nervous and giddy.

Dan gulps before grinning, "I proposed to Megan."

Phil was thankful he hadn't had any popcorn in his mouth because he simply stared at Dan with his mouth agape, unable to form a coherent strand of thoughts. "Y-you what?"

"I proposed to Megan. We were walking through the park just talking and she was laughing and the moonlight was shining on her face and I just got so caught up in my thoughts and the question just slipped out. I really like her and, I don't know, it kind of just happened."

"Are you drunk?" Phil asked without thinking and he instantly regretted it the moment he saw Dan's smile falter.

"Excuse me?"

"You proposed to a girl without even thinking about it."

"Well, yeah. Like I said before, It just happened."

"And you didn't even feel the need to tell me, your best friend, that you wanted to marry her?"

"How many times do I have to repeat that it just happened? None of this was planned! I didn't even have a ring!"

"You'll have to repeat it until it stops sounding stupid! I can't believe you actually proposed to a girl that you just said you really like. You can't even say you love her! Who the hell just proposes out of the blue? Doesn't it seem a bit rash?"

"You know what I meant and I do apparently! Why are you so angry? Shouldn't you, 'my best friend,' be happy for me and supportive?"

"I'd be more supportive if it wasn't such a quick decision! You could end up regretting it, how do you even know she's the right person for you?"

"She makes me happy, Phil, and that's that. I took the opportunity and I don't regret it and I never will. Now, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning when you sort out your attitude. Good night." He stomps off to his room, leaving Phil alone in the lounge with a half eaten bowl of popcorn and a bundle of regret.

He didn't regret yelling at Dan because it was a stupid ass decision, he regretted not telling Dan how he felt before it was too late. If he had just said something before him and Megan had gotten too serious, there was a chance it could be him being engaged right now.

The next morning he had apologized for being rude and congratulated Dan on the proposal. He said that him and Megan were perfect together and that he was beyond happy for them. Of course, everything he said was a lie.

He spent the next five months avoiding wedding planning at all costs by hibernating in his room playing games on his phone. There was no way he could watch them planning a wedding that Phil himself wanted to experience with Dan. Every time he heard Megan and Dan laugh, it sent daggers into his heart and tears to fall down his cheeks. Of course he wanted Dan to be happy, but he wanted to be the person to bring that happiness for the rest of his life.

Phil didn't hate Megan, but he had begun to grow a strong amount of dislike the moment she started dating Dan. Now, he believed that feeling of dislike was beginning to stem into hatred, all because she had what he wanted. Maybe it was just envy.

"Phil? Could you come here for a minute?"

Phil wants to pretend he's asleep but he simply couldn't. He needed to support Dan, no matter what. He quickly checks the mirror to make sure his eyes weren't bloodshot from crying before walking into the dining room where Dan and Megan had an array of papers spread out on the table.

"Yeah?"

"We were talking about who was going to be in the wedding party and there isn't anyone else that I can imagine being my best man other than my best friend so, would you do me the honours?"

Phil wanted to say no. It was bad enough that he had to watch the man he had fallen in love with getting married from the pews, now he would have to do it up close. He puts on a fake smile, "Yeah, of course! I'd be offended if you chose someone else anyway!"

The soon to be married couple laugh along with Phil as another piece of his heart chips away. As Dan turns away to look at a paper on the table, Phil glances at Megan to see her already looking him. She smirks at him with an evil glint in her eye, that Phil believes he simply imagined, before turning to Dan with a sickening sweet smile before mentioning the colour of tablecloths she wanted.

He had to have imagined it. There was no way Megan was evil, it was just his distorted image of her due to his jealousy. He awkwardly stands beside the table before going back to his room to resume his sulking.

The months passed by agonizingly slow until it was finally the night before the wedding. PJ had suggested that Dan should have a bachelor party but instead of strippers and clubs, he should have a night of board games with a small group of friends. That way, they could still drink but it could be moderated. The idea of a hangover on his wedding day persuaded Dan to agree.

Phil was grateful for PJ's suggestion, he didn't want to spend his possible last night with Dan alone in a club. PJ had also suggested that Phil tell Dan how he felt about him which was completely absurd but apparently not too late considering there were still technically 10 hours until the wedding. As if he could actually work up the courage to do so, he's had since 2009 to say something.

As much as Phil wanted to tell him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The chance of Dan actually feeling the same was completely impossible, or else he wouldn't be marrying Megan. If Phil told him, Dan would hate him. Phil couldn't live with Dan hating him, he just couldn't. He'd rather have him in his life as a married man with someone else than not at all.

Phil told himself he wouldn't drink too much, but that quickly changed after everyone began talking about the wedding and the honeymoon. Phil didn't need the image in his head, so he drank. He drank, and drank, and drank, until he was all giggles and red cheeks and free of jealously because he was simply in the same room as Dan, and that was all that mattered.

PJ and Chris had left a few minutes ago, both slightly buzzed and holding the other's hand. Phil was happy for them, he only wished he could do the same with Dan.

"Daaaaannnn." Phil slurred slightly as he leaned over to rest his head on Dan's shoulder.

"Phiiiiiilllll." Dan replied smiling, he had only had two drinks so he wasn't drunk, but everything was just a little fuzzy.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself engaged, ya silly boy." Phil wasn't sure what he was saying, well, he did, he just didn't know why. He knew he shouldn't be saying stuff like this, but he just was.

"What do you mean? I like Megan."

"Really Dan? Like again?"

"Love? I guess I should be saying love shouldn't I?"

"Yup."

The two friends were engulfed by silence apart from the muffled sound of the city streets below them. Phil looked over at Dan who, despite being married tomorrow, looked quite somber.

"What's wrong, Dan?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I know I should be happier right now. Am I making the right decision, Phil?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, "You want the honest answer?"

Dan nodded despite being scared for the answer he already knew deep down.

"I don't think you are. I mean, I don't doubt that you like Megan. You seem really happy with her, but maybe you could be happier with someone else."

"Who?"

Phil wanted to stop speaking. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. He was supposed to keep his mouth shut except for when he had to say how cute Dan and Megan were together. All he was supposed to say were lies, but here he was speaking the blatant truth because Dan deserved to hear it.

"Me."

Dan stared at Phil with his eyes open in disbelief at the word his best friend had just spoken.

"You?"

"C'mon, Dan. I couldn't have made it anymore obvious without just coming out and saying I loved you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. Meeting you at the train station was all the proof I needed that love at first sight existed. I love you, Dan, I always have."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I was afraid. Afraid that you didn't feel the same way. Afraid that if I told you, you would run away or worse, you'd feel the same and then something would happen to ruin the friendship we have."

"You have impeccable timing, you know that? You say what I've always wanted to hear the night before I'm supposed to get married to someone that I'm not even sure I want to marry anymore."

Now it was Phil's turn to stare at Dan in disbelief. What he always wanted to hear? After all this time, he had had the same feelings, but neither had the courage to actually say it. Phil didn't know whether to be happy or to cry.

"I guess it's too late now. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Let's run away. To Vegas or something I don't know. Anywhere."

"Phil, I can't just run away. I'm supposed to be married in a matter of hours now!"

"Who cares. She'll get over it! Let's just go!"

"I can't. I just can't-"

"Why not?" Phil was angry now, "We just said we loved each other but you still feel like you have to marry Megan?"

"I'm not going to just leave her. I'll feel so guilty."

"What about us then?"

"Phil there isn't an 'us', it's too late for an 'us'. I'm marrying her tomorrow and that's the end of it. I'm sorry." Dan's voice cracked at the apology and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill out at the sight of his best friend in front of him.

Dan wished he hadn't been so quick to propose to her. He was so stupid, he should have thought it over first. He knew he had feelings for Phil, but he didn't think those feelings were reciprocated. As much as he wanted to change his mind and leave with Phil, he knew he couldn't. He was about to start a life with Megan, it was already too late.

"Phil I-" But before he could finish his sentence he felt Phil's lips crash onto his own. He knew he shouldn't kiss back but he couldn't help it. His eyes fluttered shut as he grasped onto Phil's t-shirt, pulling him in as close as physically possible.

Fireworks erupted and spread throughout his entire body, something he had never felt with Megan. This was different, this is what love was supposed to feel like.

Phil pulled back for a moment to make sure Dan was okay with what was happening and to his relief, Dan was the one to pull him back in. He moved onto the other boys lap and straddled him, completely ignoring the fact that he was engaged. Phil needed Dan, and Dan needed Phil.

This was what he had been wanting for years. To be able to hold and touch Dan in a way that wasn't in a platonic fashion. He wanted to love Dan until he was left breathless, which was what he planned to do until the heard a gasp.

Phil quickly scooted off of Dan's lap and whipped his head around to see Megan standing, staring at the scene in front of her. Tears spilled out shamelessly as her face began to turn red out of pure anger.

"Megan, please. Let me explain." Dan frantically pleaded as he got off of the couch to go to her.

"Explain what?! How could you possibly explain this, Dan? It's the night before we're supposed to be married and I come home to see your tongue shoved down your best friend's throat."

"We've both had too much to drink, please just calm down, we can work this out, I promise you."

Phil didn't want to hear what Dan was saying. He didn't want to believe that he was trying to defend himself to save what he and Megan had. He could feel his heart breaking all over again, because for just a moment, he had had Dan, and now he has lost him again.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who kissed him, kind of forced him actually. Don't blame him, he loves you, not me."

Dan glanced over at Phil sympathetically, with a look in his eye as if to say thank you and that's all Phil needed to see. He knew Dan loved him, but he also knew they would never happen.

"Is that true, Dan?"

He looked back over at Megan, "Yes, I love you, and only you."

"If that's the case, I don't want to see you ever again, Phil. I don't want to see you tomorrow at the wedding, I don't want to see you after the wedding, get. out."

"Where am I supposed to go? This is my flat, not yours. I'm sorry for what I did, but you can't kick me out of my own house when you don't even live here. I'll go to my bedroom and I won't go to the wedding, but I'm staying here."

He didn't care what he said to her at this point. She already hated him and his feelings toward her were mutual. Dan deserved so much better, even if it wasn't him.

Phil walked past the couple, stealing a glance at Dan and giving a faint smile before dead panning and walking into his room. Once the door was closed, he allowed himself to cry. He cried over the marriage, he cried over what he had just done, but most of all he cried because he loved Dan and Dan loved him back.

-

Phil knew he shouldn't be at the wedding, Megan would probably murder him without a second thought if she saw him, but he had to be there. He spent the entire night thinking of today and he knew he had to do something.

He was waiting outside the church for Tyler to come open the back door so he could sneak in without being seen. He tapped his foot impatiently and pulled at his tie, it was too hot to be waiting outside in a suit.

Finally, Tyler opened the door, beckoning Phil inside.

"Sorry it took so long, Megan wouldn't stop yelling people instructions and making sure everyone knew what they were doing. She's a nightmare honestly."

"I'm aware. Are you certain she doesn't have a cleaver hidden under her dress in case I decided to show up?"

"I wouldn't know, her dress is too poofy. She looks like a pastry, and not a good one."

Phil chuckles, he was glad Tyler had agreed to help him with his scheme. There was no way he was going to let Dan marry Megan without at least trying to change his mind one more time. If it didn't work, he'd move on. Reluctantly, but moving on just the same.

"Thank you, Tyler. This means a lot."

"It's no problem. You and Dan should have been together a long time ago. Plus, adding some drama to this wedding is going to make it so much more interesting."

"I'm sure. How are you distracting Megan by the way? I never asked how you were going to do it."

"I sent Connor to ask Megan about her choice in colour for the flowers so you have enough time to hide yourself somewhere. Speaking of, you should go do that, the wedding is about to start."

Phil hugged Tyler before running off to find someplace to hide. He decides to hide behind some curtains and then slide into the back pew once Megan walked down the aisle.

He peaks from the side to glance at Dan. His heart skips a beat at how handsome he looks. The suit fits him perfectly and his hair was pushed back probably because Megan always thought the fringe was "childish". It did look sexy pushed back though.

Dan didn't seem too happy. To anyone in the audience it would look like nerves, but Phil had known him long enough to know he was truly upset.

_Don't worry, Dan. I'm going to prevent this all from happening. Hopefully._

Phil jumps at the sound of the procession music beginning, and he conceals himself behind the curtain so he can't be seen, but so he can still see everyone else.

The wedding party, all dressed in pastel, walks out first, followed by Megan, who floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. Phil holds in laughter when he thinks of what Tyler had said. She really did look like a pastry.

Dan puts on a smile that only Phil can see as fake as he glances at his lovely bride to be. He can't help but hope Dan was wishing she were Phil instead. Megan finally makes it to the end of the aisle and the priest begins his spiel as Phil slides into the back row.

He zones out for the entire ceremony until the time he needed had come.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Now was the time. Phil stood up to a symphony of horrified gasps and murmurs. He stands on the pew hoping it wasn't a sin, and looks straight at Dan, who surprisingly is trying to hold back a smile.

"I know I have no right interrupting this lovely wedding, especially after I was specifically uninvited. But, I also know I can't let my best friend, who I love very much, marry a girl I know isn't right for him, no offence Megan."

She looks absolutely furious as she sends death glares to Dan who simply looks down at the floor with his eyes shut.

"So, what do you say, Dan?" Phil's heart was racing and hands shaking as the seconds slowed down to what felt like hours. His smile was beginning to falter, as well as his hope, with every passing moment of silence.

Dan looked back up at Phil, before looking over at Megan. "You're a lovely person, Megan, but I don't love you. I thought I did, and I wanted to make this work, but my heart is gunning for someone else. I know you'll find someone better than me, I'm sorry."

Her jaw drops open and she attempts to splutter out something, anything, to try and stop Dan, but he was already half way down the aisle.

Phil hops down off the pew, reaching his hand out to grab Dan's and pulling him out the door, leaving the crowd in disbelief. Once they were out of sight, Phil grabbed the lapel of Dan's suit jacket and pulled him in to kiss him. The two boys smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"I can't believe you just did that, you're actually insane." Dan laughs breathlessly.

"Honestly, I can't believe I did it either. I'm such an awful human being."

"Maybe, but you're my awful human being."

For the first time in a long time, Phil genuinely smiles. He may have made himself seem like an ass with no common decency to the crowd, apart from the friends who knew, but he didn't care. He didn't care what anyone thought because he had Dan and Dan was all that mattered to him.

"We should go before she comes after us on a homicidal rampage."

"Where are we gonna go?"

Phil got down on one knee and grabbed Dan's hands, "I don't know where but wherever we go I want it to be with my fiancé. Will you do me the honour, Daniel James Howell, in marrying me?"

"Well obviously, you literally just hijacked my wedding! But seriously, yes, Phillip Michael Lester, a million times yes."

Phil stood up and kissed Dan again and knew he now had an entire lifetime to make up for all the kisses missed since 2009. He may have ruined a wedding, but he had no regrets in doing so. After all, marriage was only a piece of paper if it was an unhappy one.

Dan gazed at Phil, still amazed and thankful that he tolerated all the shit he had put him through with the wedding and even more thankful that he was around when they said "speak now."


End file.
